


Slow Dancing In the Rain

by Ilasu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto and Akaashi are married, Dancing in the Rain, Happy Ending, I don’t know what else to tag, M/M, Mix of Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilasu/pseuds/Ilasu
Summary: Akaashi notices that it’s oddly quiet inside the house while he is finishing up some work, so he sets out to find where Bokuto went. Bokuto however is planning something to help distract his overworking husband.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 54





	Slow Dancing In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found inspiration to write after struggling with writers block for a couple months! Woo!!  
> Anyways, this is my first time writing any fic ever so I really hope this turned out semi decent and I hope y’all enjoy it! :D

The rain was pouring outside the office window where Akaashi was sitting, pouring over the multiple files of paperwork, cramming in as much as he could for the night. The silent house enhancing the patter of the rain, creating a sleeping spell on him, his eyelids drooping ever so slightly as he finished proofreading one of his clients’ draft. Pushing away from the desk, Akaashi rubs his eyes and heads out of the office, realizing only just how quiet the house was, which was highly unusual considering how rambunctious his partner was. 

Walking down the hallway towards the living room, Akaashi glances at the multiple picture frames that were hung up on the walls, each holding important memories of the time they had spent together. Like the photo of them standing together in front of their house, huge smiles plastered on both their faces while they both held the “For Sale” sign, signifying their first house that they had bought together. Or the photo of them both sitting on the beach, the sun setting in the background while the ocean stretched out before them. His favorite photo though was the one that was taken on their wedding day. In that photo, both of them were standing under the alter that was covered in white and golden flowers. They were holding one another’s hands, Akaashi’s head tipped back as he laughed and cried while Bokuto was watching his newly wed husband with nothing but adoration, his cheeks tinted with a light blush. That look in his husbands eyes always warmed Akaashi’s chest.

Stepping into the living room, Akaashi notices that the tv is off and there is no sign of his husband, their couch vacant. Turning to peer into the kitchen, he felt slightly disappointed when he couldn’t find his husband there either. Heading back down the hallway towards their bedroom, Akaashi starts to clasp and unclasp his hands, wishing he could just figure out where Bokuto had run off to. The door creaks open and he steps into the bedroom. Their double bed still perfectly made from this morning and holding no sign of Bokuto. Looking over his shoulder towards the bathroom, Akaashi finds that the bathroom light is also shut off. Sighing, he swivels on his heels and steps out of the bedroom. 

“Koutarou?” Shutting the bedroom door behind him, Akaashi wanders back throughout the house, his panic growing as he continued to come up short on his search. Seriously where could he have gone? 

Rounding the other corner of the hallway, Akaashi stops short in his tracks, his eyes flying wide open as he caught sight of his husband standing in the doorway of their backyard, his usually crazy spiked hair now flattened against his head. Noticing that his husband had found him, Bokuto’s lips curve into the brightest smile Akaashi swears he had ever seen. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto’s pure excitement at his husband finally finding him causes Akaashi to fall short of breath. Holding one hand out, Bokuto watches as Akaashi hesitantly walks towards him. 

“What are you doing in the rain Kou?” Now standing before him, Akaashi slowly lifts his hand up, gently placing it in Bokutos’s, their matching wedding bands clinking together. 

“Dance with me.” 

Before Akaashi could protest about the concern of not only getting completely drenched in the rain, but also the possibility of them catching a cold, Bokuto has already pulled him outside and there they stood: in the middle of their backyard, the rain pouring down on them, soaking their clothes and drenching them to their bones. 

Stepping forwards, Bokuto wraps one arm around Akaashi’s waist while the other grips his hand, and taking the lead, they begin to sway around their yard. It took a minute, but slowly Akaashi relaxes, his head resting on Bokuto’s shoulder while his breath tickles against Bokuto’s neck. 

“You know ‘Kaashi, I think the last time we danced together was at our wedding...” Bokuto’s voice was dampened in the pouring rain yet Akaashi heard it distinctly. 

“Yeah...I think it was,” lifting his head up, Akaashi meet his husband’s beautifully golden eyes. “I miss dancing with you.” His lips pull up into a sad little smile at the thought. 

Ever since Akaashi had gotten promoted at his editorial job, his workload had tripled and he hardly had any free time to spend with his husband to do fun little things like this. It hurt him deeply because he missed the little things like this and he can only imagine how it must hurt Bokuto. Akaashi’s breath catches in his throat and he starts to feel pressure build up in his throat and chest. He never intended for such a burden to fall onto his husbands shoulders over Akaashi accepting the promotion. He only wanted the best for Bokuto and now he couldn’t even find time to spend with his husband because he kept getting distracted with work and Bokuto must hate-

Warmth against his cheek pulls Akaashi away from his thoughts as his husband wipes away the tears that are running down Akaashi’s cheeks. He hadn’t even realized he was crying, the tears getting mixed with the rain. Bokuto’s eyebrows etch together and concern sweeps across his face. 

“Keiji, what’s wrong??” Bokuto stops dancing, holding Akaashi a little tighter while he continues to swipe at the tears that Akaashi couldn’t cease from falling. 

“Ah, sorry Kou...” averting eye contact, Akaashi felt like he was suffocating, his thoughts overwhelming him. 

Work was stressing him out beyond control and his anxiety had spiked drastically in the last few months. Not only that, but he was getting barely four hours of sleep each night and he just felt so guilty. Guilty that he barely spent time with his husband who loves him so deeply and dearly because he has been so busy as of lately. 

“I just... with work piling up I haven’t spent as much time with you as I normally do I just-“ hiccuping, Akaashi’s fingers dig into Bokuto’s soaked t-shirt. “I feel terrible. I miss doing silly little things like this with you...” 

“Oh Keiji...” the arm wrapped around Akaashi’s waist slips away, allowing Bokuto to cup his husbands face, his thumbs swiping away the mix of tears and rain. Leaning forwards, Bokuto places his forehead against Akaashi’s. “It’s okay... take a deep breath with me, okay?” 

Letting his eyelids flutter shut, Akaashi slowly takes in a deep breath, following Bokuto’s example, before releasing his breath, the overwhelming emotions slowly dying away with every breath. They both stood there in that position until Bokuto was positive that his husband was feeling better before he pulled his head away, hands still cupping his face. 

“Feel better?” Bokuto gives Akaashi his brightest smile and it makes Akaashi’s heart skip a beat. A laugh falls past his lips which only results in Bokuto’s smile growing wider. 

“Yes...A lot better,” placing his head back on Bokuto’s shoulder, they slowly begin to pick back up their gentle swaying, the rain not faltering one bit. 

Neither of them were sure how long they had been outside dancing in the rain, but one thing Akaashi knew for sure was that he wanted to stay like that-wrapped in Bokuto’s arms, their body warmth the only thing protecting them from the chill in the night air- forever. In that moment, all that mattered was each other. Not the outside world, not work, not bills, nothing. Just the two of them holding each other as close as they possibly could as they tried desperately not to slip and fall.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, the next day Bokuto woke up with a nasty cold and Akaashi scolded him knowing full well that was going to happen. Also, they started to make dancing in the rain at night an annual thing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
